Nuestra Historia
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: Con una bruja como madre y la ausencia de su padre con un recuerdo traumante de su infancia Hinata decide solo a él abrirle su corazón, solo frente a él llorar, solo luchar por él. Menma x Hinata de "pasado, presente ¿pasado?" . DESCONTINUADO.
1. ¿Por donde empezar?

hola hola!

a qui les traigo la historia de Menma y Hinata en "pasado,presente ¿pasado?", los que no lo han leído, les invito a leerlo hasta ahora va ¿bien?, bueno eso me han dicho los comentarios xD, espero les guste, la iré subiendo poco a poco.

por ahora solo es la introducción.

No se si los personajes me queden bien pero tratare de hacerlos a ambos pervertidos y a Hinata le iré quitando lo agresiva, pero solo enfrente de su hijo y de Menma XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, ¡YA NO LE VENDAN PASTO! xD

* * *

Se inclino frente a un árbol de ciruelos que tenía escrito en su tronco Namizake Hinata y Namizake Kiyoshi, su amada esposa y su querido hijo, llevaba un ramón de flores, Crisantemos, que simbolizan una larga vida, las dejo frente al árbol, después se recargo en el árbol y saco un cigarrillo, encendió la flama de su encendedor, una ráfaga de viento cálida y refrescante a la vez, soplo sobre su rostro y el encendedor se apago al momento de acercarlo al cigarro, lo volvió a encender y de nuevo la ráfaga de viento soplo y se volvió a apagar, sonrió.

-está bien, ya entendí-dijo rendido volviendo a guardar tanto el cigarrillo como el encendedor en su bolsillo y vio al hermoso cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas.

Era un día soleado, perfecto para un día de campo, una cita con tu novio/novia, un día en familia o inclusive para una fiesta, pero él no quería nada de eso ¿por qué? Simple, no tenia con quien, ¿un día de campo solo? Ni que fuera un perro abandonado, ¿una cita con su novia? No tenia, y no quería a otra que no fuera _ella _¿un día familiar? si estuvieran en la misma dimensión… tal vez ¿una fiesta? No le gustan las fiestas, las odia… amenos que sirvan ramen, claro.

Además hoy era un día un tanto deprimente para él, hoy era un viernes 11 de julio, ¿Por qué un 11 de julio es un día tan especial y deprimente para Menma Namizake?, pues verán, desafortunadamente hoy un 11 de julio perdió al amor de su vida, es cierto que era agresiva, también que era demasiado posesiva con él y sin mencionar su grado de perversión, que desafortunadamente, según Kushina, se le pego a él, pero él la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, amaba su perversión y sus celos le fascinaban, sin mencionar que era una preciosura de mujer, porque Hyuga Hinata podía ser todo pero menos fea.

Todo el mundo la tenía en un concepto de niña malcriada, grosera, pedante, pervertida, exhibicionista, malhumorada y un sin fin de cosas que él muy bien sabía que no eran ciertas, bueno no todas, solo él la llego a conocer lo suficiente, conocía sus temores y sus gustos, sus ambiciones y sus sueños, al igual que conocía el porqué de sus acciones, la razón por la cual evitaba a la gente, el porqué de ese mal genio que tenia, la razón del porqué dormía abrazándose a sí misma.

Cada año desde que hizo el trato con Nozomi, regresaba al mismo árbol con un ramo de crisantemos, la extrañaba, al igual que a su hijo Kiyoshi, de hecho por ellos hacia todo esto, porque no quería perderlos, no de nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de traerlos de nuevo a la vida, tendría a su esposa y a su hijo a su lado, para Menma, Kiyoshi era su espíritu y Hinata era su pequeña balanza que lo hacía salir adelante sin retroceder, pero ya no le bastaba con su simple recuerdo, él los quería tener entre sus brazos, solo así volvería a vivir.

Porqué Menma Namizake no era nada sin ellos.

-no te preocupes-le dijo un hombre con máscara de gato, sudadera blanca y pelo azulado, sentado en una rama del árbol de ciruelos-ya falta poco… solo cumple con tu parte… y yo cumpliré con la mía-le dijo mientras saltaba del árbol y se ponía a su lado.

-de qué demonios estas hablando-le contesto con el seño fruncido-aun falta que tus hermanas se preparen para lo que viene-desvió la mirada y puso sus manos tras la nuca.

-háblame de ellos-le pidió Nozomi.

-ya sabes la historia… ¿para qué quieres que te la cuente?-le dijo con tristeza Menma.

-conozco tu historia… pero no la versión completa-se sentó en el pasto a lado de él-tenemos tiempo-.

Menma sus piro pesadamente-¿por dónde empezar?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿cómo la conociste?-le pregunto Nozomi.

-en la academia… digamos que hay empezó… _nuestra historia_-.

* * *

Ok no esta muy largo pero como ya lo dije solo es la introducción.

acepto sugerencias, criticas y comentarios :D.


	2. Corazón roto

**De nuevo les traigo la continuación :D gracias por sus comentarios**

**Espero y les guste, les advierto que estaba un poco sentimental al escribirlo XD**

* * *

escritura:

**Conversación de Menma y Nozomi.**

_pensamientos_

_pequeños flas back_

(notas del autor)

* * *

_**CORAZÓN ROTO**_

.

.

.

Una niña pequeña de 10 años, cabello largo azulado, ojos perlados y piel blanca como la nieve que tenía una sudadera crema algo holgada y abierta dejando ver una blusa ombliguera que dejaba a simple vista su vientre plano, unos zapatos de piso, un short corto hasta el muslo, lloraba encerrada en el armario de la academia, los truenos eran imparables y la asustaban, eran similares a los de aquel día, aun tenía la sensación de la sangre en sus manos y la aterrorizaba más, teniendo presente aquel traumático recuerdo haciéndola desconfiar de todo el mundo y siendo agresiva para evadir a la gente repitiéndose a sí misma "_nadie debe verme llorar_".

Las lagrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza llenaban y ensuciaban su rostro, todos sus compañeros habían salido a comprar algo o a jugar con la lluvia, pero ella ya no quería jugar, no tenía ganas de reír, no tenía ganas hablar, solo quería llorar, no quería que nadie más que ella estuvieran en su pequeño mundo, no le importaba nada más que ella, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su dolor.

El mundo shinobi puede llegar a ser cruel, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba consciente de que grado, ahora estaba decepcionada de la vida, de su padre, de su clan, inclusive decepcionada de su propia madre, ahora estaba sola, eso lo sabía bien.

Los sollozos inundaron el salón entero, los truenos se hacían más fuertes haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo, sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas, de pronto escucho la puerta del salón abrirse, detuvo sus sollozos de inmediato, escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia el armario pero se desviaron a la ventana, cuando escucho que los pasos se alejaban y la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar, una vez más empezó a llorar y a sollozar, de pronto la puerta del armario se abrió de repente, ella abrió los ojos plato y un niño de cabellera negra y ojos azules la observaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y angustia.

-sabía que de nuevo estabas llorando-le dijo serio-no te vi en el jardín y _me preocupe por ti_-el niño la jalo de la mano hasta abrazarla, ella no hizo nada, esas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-sé lo que te sucedió… mi padre me lo conto-la estrecho más en sus brazos.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-tu familia no sabe lo valiosa que eres-abrió los ojos como plato.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-le dijo acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, como su mama lo hacía cuando él estaba asustado, la pequeña reacciono y se separo de él bruscamente.

-te estas burlando de mi verdad baka-le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-yo nunca aria eso-le aseguro el pequeño.

-no mientas yo te conozco muy bien… solo te la pasas coqueteando con todas las chicas del salón-le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-así que… si notas mi presencia-susurro el pequeño feliz, después sonrió-me alegra saber eso-sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara

-vete de aquí-le dijo empujándolo e intento cerrar de nuevo el armario.

-no me iré de aquí-le dijo el niño poniendo los dedos en el armario y forcejeando con la pequeña para que no lo cerrara.

-¡no, déjame sola! ¡Yo no necesito de ti! ¡No quiero tu lástima!-le grito derramando algunas lagrimas logrando al fin cerrar el armario.

-no es lástima, tú me preocupas-le contesto el niño tratando de abrir el armario-tu no eras así, siempre sonreías, tienes una bella sonrisa que tiene que ser vista por todos-la pequeña se sorprendió y se sonrojo-por favor abre la puerta-le rogo el niño.

Lo medito un tiempo y aun dudosa abrió el armario, pero el timbre sonó y él se alejo desilusionado, cuando ella estuvo completamente afuera trato de hablarle pero él se acercaba a una pelirosa.

-¡Sakura-chan que hermosos ojos tienes!-se le acerco el niño.

-¡M-Menma-kun!-exclamo sonrojada la pelirosa, a lo que Hinata frunció el seño enojada.

-¡_bastardo!_-pensó enojada.

**-espera, espera-lo interrumpió Nozomi-¿le coqueteabas a las niñas estando enamorado de ella?-le pregunto con un tono de sorpresa y desaprobación.**

**-yo siempre fui muy atractivo, no iba a dejar desaprovechar esa oportunidad-se excuso Menma alzando los brazos.**

**-eres un pervertido-dijo Nozomi cruzado de brazos.**

**-jeje… pero aun así… yo se que ella sentía algo por mi-dijo perdiendo de nuevo su vista en el horizonte.**

_Me preocupe por ti._

Se sonrojo al recordar esas palabras dichas por él, pero aun así siguió con el seño fruncido y se dirigió a su asiento.

-¡Hinata! MIAU-le "saludo" Kiba.

-¡MUEVETE IMBECIL!-le grito enojada y le golpeo en la cabeza haciéndole un gran chichón.

-Hinata no es necesario que seas tan agresiva-le dijo Shino matando a una hormiga.

-cállate estúpido insecto-le dijo enojada mientras se sentaba.

-no tenias que ser tan dura conmigo-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos como cascadas.

De lejos un par de azabaches rodeados de chicas los veían.

-Hinata siempre es muy agresiva-dijo uno de los azabaches de ojos ónix, sonrió ladino-pero eso no le quita lo hermosa-dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Menma la vio como se sentaba y subía los pies a la mesa dándole un aire de niña mala, cómo le alzaba el dedo de en medio a Ino por decirle amablemente que bajara los pies, suspiro deprimido y pesadamente.

-Hina-chan-susurro preocupado.

-nunca te hará caso lo sabes-le recordó-aun que trates de acercarte a ella… mejor concéntrate en otras mujeres… mujeres bellas-dijo seductoramente guiñándole el ojo a una de las chicas que cayó redondita ante su encanto.

-Hina-chan es diferente… siempre ha sido diferente a todas las demás-dijo con melancolía Menma.

-creí que te gustaba por lo amable que era-le dijo Sasuke con las manos en la cabeza.

-sí y así era antes… pero no sé porque… pero todo lo que ella hace me vuelve loquito-dijo con una cara de tonto enamorado- no me importa lo agresiva que sea… a mí me gusta-afirmo decidido.

Menma tenía razón, ella no era así, antes sonreía, jugaba y hablaba con sus amigas, era muy amable y no le gustaba ser pedante con las personas, amaba a su padre y a su madre, amaba a su hermanita y se sentía orgullosa de ella, su hermanita Hanabi era más fuerte que ella, pero eso fue antes, su primera meta fue superar a su hermana y lo logro con facilidad, amaba a su clan, estaba orgullosa de ser la líder del clan Hyuga, pero su clan no estaba orgullosa de ella.

* * *

La ojiperla regreso sola a su casa, pensando en lo que aquel niño le había dicho:"Me preocupe por ti", se sonrojo de tan solo recordarlo, nadie se preocupaba por ella, mucho menos los desconocidos.

No sabe como sucedió ni como su vida cambio drásticamente, su madre Hanako, era el peor miedo de Hinata Hyuga, cuando su padre murió poco después de que cumpliera los 8 años, su madre se metió en una especie de depresión, le pegaba por todo y la castigaba sin motivo alguno, nunca supo la razón, pensó que sería algo temporal, pero se dio cuenta que ese sufrimiento seria eterno a quel día. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Flash back

Llevaba a lo mucho tres días secuestrada, estaba asustada tenía los ojos vendados y le habían hecho algo para que no pudiera usar su Byakugan, de verdad estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, un tipo la traía cargando como costal de papas y la llevo de una habitación a otra, sintió en su espalda algo frio, solido y plano (no es Sakura XD), le quitaron la venda de sus ojos, cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que una luz blanca la deslumbro por completo, vio a un hombre vestido de doctor con una jeringa en la mano y a otro poniéndose una guantes de hule.

-es una lástima que tengas que morir tan joven-le dijo con malicia el que se acomodaba los guantes.

-pero tu familia no quiso pagar el rescate-respondió el otro-creo que más de medio millón de yenes es mucho para tu vida-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y una lagrima amarga cayó en su mejilla.

Final flash back

-todos son unos bastardos-susurro enojada y con los ojos rojos.

-otra vez estas llorando-escucho detrás de ella, abrió los ojos como plato y volteo, Menma estaba parado atrás de ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Baka… ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-me aseguraba que a mi hime no le pasara nada-Hinata se sonrojo y se quedo inmóvil, Menma se acerco y tomo uno de sus mechones azulados y aspiro su aroma-tu cabello están largo como el de mi madre-le dijo enredando el mechón en su dedo-me gusta tu cabello-le susurro al oído sonrojándola más.

-¿q-qué…?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Hinata-oneesama-se escucho la voz inocente de una niñita, Hinata volteo y vio a su hermana menor Hanabi de 6 años recién cumplidos.

-Hanabi… ¿Qué estas haciendo a qui?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Oka-sama salió y me dejo sola-contesto la niñita, Hinata suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a ella, le puso una mano en su cabeza.

-¿quiere ir a casa?-le pregunto, a lo que la pequeña asintió con la cabeza-bien vámonos-le dijo empezando a caminar pero Hanabi le extendió sus brazos.

-cárgame-le pidió la pequeña, Hinata la levanto y la acomodo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

-Hina-chan-le hablo de pronto Menma.

-¿qué quieres?-le contesto sin voltearse. Menma se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-desde hoy eres mi novia-Hinata se sorprendió y Hanabi volteo a ver al niño e hizo una mueca de confusión-solo quería que lo supieras-dijo con una sonrisa zurrona, una ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos azul metálico de Hinata y los castaños de Hanabi, cuando Menma desapareció de su vista Hanabi vio a su hermana que se mantenía callada.

-¿onee-sama que es una novia?-le pregunto confundida Hanabi pero Hinata no le contesto y se siguió de largo con una Hanabi confundida en sus brazos.

-_¿con que así juegas con las niñas he?_-pensó con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando Hinata llego a su casa encontró a su mama, que vestía un kimono blanco ajustado a su bien definido cuerpo, con el cabello suelto del mismo color que el de Hinata que le llegaba a los muslos, piel más bronceada y ojos característicos del clan Hyuga, parada enfrente de la puerta esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

-¿quién es él?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dejaste sola a Hanabi?-le pregunto de igual forma con el seño fruncido.

-¡no me cambies de tema y contesta!-le dijo casi a gritos.

-¡si tu no me contestas yo tampoco tengo porque hacerlo!-le grito con el mismo tono.

PLASSSS.

Una mejilla marcada con una mano, una Hanabi con las manos en los ojos llenándose de lágrimas y una Hanako con la mano levantada.

-¡A MI NO ME CONTESTAS ASÍ!-le grito Hanako furiosa.

-¡ERES UN MALDITA BRUJA!-le contesto Hinata.

-¡AHORA MISMO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES SER UNA MALDITA BRUJA!-le grito sacando un kunai de su Kimono.

-¡OKA-SAMA NO POR FAVOR!-grito Hanabi asustada y veía como tomaba a Hinata de su sudadera y la aventaba al suelo.

-¡CALLATE!-le grito a Hanabi empujándola- ¡VETE A TU CUARTO!-le grito mientras estaba arriba de Hinata tomando uno de sus mechones.

-¡NOOOOO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡HANABI OBEDECE!-le grito Hinata tirada en el suelo boca abajo, Hanabi la vio a los ojos y Hinata le sonrió para transmitirle seguridad y con lagrimas en los ojos Hanabi corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

Una vez escucho la puerta de Hanabi recorrerse empezó a forcejear con su mama, se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, su mama trataba de cortar su cabello pero Hinata se defendía.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Con su voz en su cabeza, recordando lo que le había dicho.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Defendió lo que al él más le gustaba de ella.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Llevándose rasguños y moretones.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Peleando contra las manos fuertes de su madre.

**-wooo-exclamo Nozomi-de verdad estaba enamorada de ti-le dijo sorprendido.**

**-si… y eso no es todo-le dijo Menma-aun que trato de defenderse no logro detener a su madre-dijo con tristeza.**

**-continua-le pidió Nozomi.**

* * *

Después de la larga lucha contra su madre, Hinata fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, llevaba rato ahí acostada, no comió ni seno nada aun que se moría de hambre, no quería ver a es bruja que decía ser su mama, después de que ella terminara de cortar cada mechón de su cabello hasta que quedo tan corto como el de un hombre, tomo cada mechón y se lo llevo a su habitación dejándolo a lado de su cama, se abrazo a sí misma preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué había hecho ella para que su madre la tratara de esa manera? Lloro y lloro hasta que casi se quedo dormida, pero llamaron a su habitación.

-o-onee-sama-llamo tímidamente Hanabi.

-adelante-dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas, definitivamente su hermana no podía verla llorar, su hermana entro y se sorprendió al ver lo corto que su cabello había quedado, llevaba un osito de felpa, mismo que su padre Hiashi les había regalado a cada una, pero en una descarga de furia por parte de su madre, el osito de Hinata había quedado hecho trisas y en la basura sin posibilidad de recuperarlo.

-¿quieres que oto-chan te abrase?-le pregunto dudosa, así le había puesto a su osito en memoria de su padre, Hinata negó con la cabeza y le hizo espacio en su cama, Hanabi se recostó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos-los extraño-susurro Hanabi con la voz quebrada-extraño a papa… y extraño a mama… a la que nos cantaba en las noches… a la que nos regalaba caricias-dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas.

-tontita-le dijo Hinata acariciando su cabellera-ahora yo soy mama-le susurro al oído y Hanabi se quedo dormida.

Recordó lo que ese niño le había dicho.

_-desde hoy eres mi novia-._

Con esas palabras en su cabeza se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente en la academia.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla con el cabello corto, parecía niño, si no fuera porque su forma de vestir era muy femenina asegurarían de que era niño, ella fulmino con su mirada a todos los que la miraban.

-¿tengo monos en la cara o que les pasa?-pregunto con el seño fruncido a lo que todos desviaron su mirada sudando frio.

-H-Hina-chan-susurro Menma sorprendido.

-¡Menma-kun!-le hablo una chica tratando de llamar su atención-ven siéntate aquí conmigo-le dijo jalándolo de su brazo.

Hinata vio la escena y frunció el seño, se acerco a ellos que ya estaban sentados, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, tomo a Menma de los hombros y se sentó en su regazo quedando cara a cara con él, Menma se sonrojo.

-H-Hina-chan… ¿q-qué estas h-haciendo?-pregunto nervioso.

-¡escuchen todos!- empezó a gritar-¡Menma Namizake queda prohibido a cualquier mujer!-Menma se sorprendió y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar enojadas-¡Menma es ahora propiedad de Hyuga Hinata!- sin que Menma se lo esperara ella junto sus labios cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, él abrió los ojos como plato y se sorprendió más al ver un liquido cristalino en los ojos de ella.

**-mediante ese beso… ella me pedía a gritos ayuda… me pedía que no la abandonara… me daba su confianza-le explico a Nozomi-y yo… desde ese día… me comprometí… con ella y desde entonces… fui parte de su pequeño mundo-.**

Él también cerró los ojos y la abrazo de la cintura, transmitiéndole todo lo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

**Espero y les este gustando y si esta algo triste pero ahí que explicar la actitud de Hinata y poner drama a la historia y mucho, mucho romance.**

**si quieren pronto la conti + de 5 reviews = conti rapida.**

**nos estamos leyendo :D**


	3. Distancia

**Hola, me tarde lo se, perdón pero tubo algunos problemas y me deprimí un poquitin, pero ya a qui esta la conty espero y les guste.**

**Por cierto tenia que poner anti-Sakura hace tiempo que no lo hago y no soy fan de la plasta rosa :P**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

escritura:

**Conversación de Menma y Nozomi.**

_pensamientos_

_pequeños flash back_

(notas del autor)

* * *

**Distancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma regresaba de la academia y se dirigía a su casa, habían pasado dos años desde que se metió en el pequeño mundo de una inocente niña que resulto ser la mujer de sus sueños, tanto de pesadillas como de románticos y pervertidos sueños húmedos.

No era porque fuera un pervertido, en realidad el no pensaba en cosas pervertidas, pero como no pensar ese tipo de cosas si a cada momento cierta diosa morena se sentaba en sus piernas acercándose más de lo debido a cierto amigo descontrolado mismo que amenazaba con salir al ver que la delantera de su novia estaba empezando a crecer.

Suspiro pesadamente, odiaba la pre-adolescencia, pero que se le podía hacer, de pronto alguien lo rodeo del cuello y dejo caer todo su peso en él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hina-chan!-dijo un poco entusiasmado-_debí de invocarla_-pensó con burla.

-hoy seré tu escolta-le dijo decidida con una sonrisa, muy rara la vez sonreía o más bien solo sonreía para él.

-¿escolta?-pregunto confundido, ella subió sus piernas rodeando la cintura del moreno haciendo que se sonrojara un poco al sentir los pechos recién formados de Hinata.

-una princesa no debe de andar sola en la calle-.

-¿he?-.

-solo quiero que no le suceda nada a mi hime-dijo Hinata apretando su cachete.

-Di clado-contesto Menma con una gotita en la cabeza mientras la ojiperla le apretaba sus cachetes.

Inesperadamente Hinata frunció su seño y soltó los cachetes de Menma.

-¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?-.

-ahí viene la huérfana-contesto desviando la mirada enojada, Menma volteo y vio a una pelirosa acercarse.

**Menma y Nozomi caminaban en un rio de la aldea del arroz.**

**-nunca supe el porqué pero Sakura-chan y Hina-chan nunca se llevaron bien por más que lo intente simplemente no simpatizaban- dijo acercándose a la orilla que tenía como protección un barandal.**

-Hola Menma-kun-lo saludo la pelirosa sonrojada.

-Hola Sakura-chan-respondió Menma.

-Tsk… Menma muévete o nunca vamos a llegar-se quejo Hinata.

-tal vez si te bajaras de su espalda llegarían más rápido a su destino—dijo Sakura con un poco de celos.

-nadie te pidió tu opinión plasta rosa-le contesto Hinata con el seño fruncido.

-no tienes el derecho como para llamarme así-le contesto Sakura.

-no porque tus padres sean los héroes de Konoha tengo que respetarte-.

-deberías de… ¿acaso no estas agradecido con ellos?-le pregunto con arrogancia.

-estoy agradecida con ellos… no con la perra de su hija-.

-¡HINATA!-llamo una voz potente tras de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, cuando volteo su madre estaba parada atrás de ella, enojada, Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y Menma se preocupo por ella.

-Oka-sama-susurro Hinata.

-vámonos-le ordeno, Hinata se bajo de la espalda de Menma, él la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera pero ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó, él las vio partir angustiado, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

* * *

La vio de pieza a cabeza, sorprendido, era la primera vez desde que la conoció que la veía con su sudadera cerrada y unos pantalones largos en vez de sus típicos Shorts cortos hasta el muslo.

-¿Por qué tan cubierta?-le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-hoy tenia frio-le contesto pasándole de largo.

-¿en un día soleado?-se giro para verla.

-si no te gusta no es mi problema-le contesto sentándose en su asiento.

-¿esa es Hinata?-le pegunto Sasuke sorprendido Menma asintió con la cabeza-¿y su short?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos en forma de cascada. Menma lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar cosas pervertidas con ella!-le grito con una venita en la cabeza, dirigió su vista hacia Hinata_-¿Por qué viene vestida así?-_se pregunto preocupado mientras veía como se sentaba nuevamente poniendo los pies en la mesa.

**-¿de verdad era tan raro que no llevara short?-le pregunto Nozomi.**

**-¡por supuesto que sí!-exclamo Menma-es como su marca personal… digámoslo así… era tan raro como tu sin tu mascara-le contesto con las manos alzadas.**

**-ya te die que no es una máscara-dijo rodando los ojos.**

**-sabía que algo le había sucedido-dijo pensativo. **

Ambos estaban encerrados en el armario, él la abrazaba de la cintura con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus delicados labios rosando delicadamente por todo su rostro y ella recargaba sus manos en su pecho y con sus labios hacia ligeras caricias con los ojos cerrados, dio un ligero beso en su mejilla derecha y se fue acercando a sus labios que ya esperaban los suyos con impaciencia, listos para a saltar su boca, justamente cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, ella desvió su mirada haciendo que los labios de él cayeran en su mejilla, ella sonrió con picardía y el frunció el seño.

-no es justo-dijo con un puchero Menma.

**-No sé si lo hacía apropósito, pero me encantaba que hiciera eso-dijo Menma con cara de pervertido -creo que era para mantenerme asu lado… ya que me costaba trabajo para que me diera un beso-recargo su rostro en el barandal.**

**-ustedes dos eran pervertidos desde niños-dijo Nozomi sentado en el mismo barandal viendo el lago que estaba frente a él.**

-no va hacer cuando tú quieras-se quejo Hinata.

-¿estas enojada por qué no estoy en tu equipo?- dedujo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no… estoy enojada porque dejas a la señorita "soy huérfana ténganme lastima" colgarse de tu cuello-le contesto tratando de imitar una voz chillona con el seño fruncido.

-¿por qué te molesta tanto que me acerque a ella?-le pregunto con las manos en jarras.

-¿que no vez que ella solo esta de resbalosa contigo?- saliendo del armario—me da la impresión que a ti te agrada eso… y también estas muy feliz de estar en su equipo-esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-no debes de pensar eso-le dijo Menma acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano, cuando la pego a su cuerpo noto su seño fruncido pero de dolor que oculto después con su mirada neutra-¿has tenido pesadillas?-le pregunto para distraerla de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-la misma de siempre-contesto ella seguido de un pesado suspiro, en un rápido movimiento Menma le bajo el cierre de su sudadera dejando ver unas marcas rojas con forma de mano y unas heridas que dejarían cicatrices durante un largo tiempo, Hinata subió su cierre rápidamente, pero él ya las había visto.

-de nuevo te golpeo-siseo enojado con el seño fruncido.

-eso no te importa-contesto ella alejándose de él.

-si me importa-replico él-¿y esta vez porque fue? ¿Por qué no quisiste pelear con tu hermana? ¿O simplemente se le dio la regalada gana?-le pregunto casi a gritos.

-esta vez fue por otra cosa-contesto con la mirada triste abrazándose a sí misma. Menma se acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura.

-te quiero-le susurro al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-si claro-dijo Hinata separándose de él-mejor lárgate con tu huérfana-le dijo con el seño fruncido mientras se acercaba a su asiento y se sentaba, Menma se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

-no dudes de mi-le susurro y acariciaba sus hombros-yo te quiero mucho-le beso la cabeza-te tengo un regalo-le dijo emocionado y de la bolsa del pantalón saco un conejito de cristal y se lo puso en el cuello, cuando termino de ponérselo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella-cuando tengas miedo y no esté yo en ese momento, abrázalo con fuerza y piensa en mí… así ya no tendrás miedo-Hinata tomo al osito de cristal y lo observo después lo pego a su pecho.

-gracias-susurro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos y volteo a verlo perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que la hacían sentir segura-yo también te quiero-le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y besarlo con ternura, ambos se hundieron en un beso semi-inexperto llenándose de hermosos sentimientos, poco después sonó el timbre y los alumnos empezaron entrar, algunos cuantos observaban curiosos a sus dos compañeros que aun no despejaban sus labios mientras que una pelirosa miraba la escena con el seño fruncido.

**-era algo que siempre me dejaba acorralado… dudaba de lo que yo sentía por ella… dudaba de mi… pero nunca supe como demostrarle lo que yo sentía por ella.**

**-pero tú la amabas ¿no?… nunca te alejaste de ella-le contesto Nozomi.**

**-me hubiese gustado que así fuera siempre… pero yo sin darme cuenta… me aleje de ella… y la deje sola a su suerte-dijo triste aventando una piedra al rio.**

Había pasado un año desde que se habían convertido en genin, entre misiones y entrenamientos el tiempo de estar juntos se había reducido, eran raros los momentos en los que ambos podrían estar abrazados sin ninguna interrupción gustando de la presencia del uno al otro, pero Menma no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Mientras Hinata moría por dentro de tristeza, ya no tenía a quien opacara sus lágrimas, quien le susurrara que la quería y la hacía sentir segura, se estaba destrozando por dentro, para su des fortuna, se había hecho dependiente de Menma y ahora maldecía la hora en la que dejo que él la consolara, maldecía el día que confió en él.

Aun que no quería hacerlo, decidió olvidar lo que fue de ellos en su infancia, lo tomo como si fuera algo pasajero, ahora solo lo celaba porque tampoco quería a Sakura cerca de él ya que la mayor razón por la que se alejaron fue porque Sakura se esforzaba en alejarlos y ocupar el tiempo libre de Menma que bien podía dedicarle a ella, ahora ni siquiera quería conservar el osito que él le regalo, pero no podía deshacerse de él así que lo dejo arrimado en algún lugar de su habitación.

Llovía aquel día, ella tenía miedo, estaba sola en su casa no había nadie, y los relámpagos hacían eco en su habitación, se encerró en su pequeño armario y se abrazo a sí misma, un relámpago la hizo gritar y recostarse en el armario, levanto la cabeza y en la esquina del armario encontró el osito que él le había dado

_-cuando tengas miedo y no esté yo en ese momento, abrázalo con fuerza y piensa en mí… así ya no tendrás miedo-._

Tomo al osito y lo hundió en su pecho, un trueno la hizo gritar nuevamente recordando las palabras que le dijo un asesino hace 6 años.

_-no podrás matarme niña mocosa… morirás aquí igual que tu padre-._

Abrazo con fuerza el osito.

-Menma… ¿Dónde estas?… tengo miedo-susurro empezando a derramar lagrimas y sollozos-Menma-.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, un niño escuchaba su voz suplicante.

-Hinata-susurro preocupado viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

* * *

**Espero y les este gustando, la verdad esta corto ya que lo quise actualizar ahora por que me iré de vacaciones tres o dos semanas y a donde voy no hay computadoras :P pero lo escribiré en mi libreta y cuando regrese a mi casita subo la conty :D**

**espero y me dejen sus hermosos reviews.**

**nos estamos leyendo :D**


	4. la primera vez siempre debe ser especial

**ohao! Konnichiwa! Combawa!**

**A la hora que estén leyendo esto XD**

**no tengo nada más que decir que... GOMENE T.T**

**me he tardado más delo planeado en subir la conty, les prometo que ya no me retrasare más u.u bueno estoy feliz por que YA MURIO EL NARUSAKU EN EL MANGA XD**

**sin más los dejo con la conty**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto xD**

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE CONTENIDO EXCLUSIVO PARA MAYORES DE 18!**

* * *

Habían pasado 3 años desde que se graduaron como genin, 3 años en los que no habían podido hablar entre ellos, 3 años en los que ambos habían pasado por mucho, pero que ninguno de los dos pudo estar cerca del otro.

Para Hinata hoy era un día un tanto deprimente, hoy era un lunes 11 de julio, el 11 de julio de hace 6 años fue secuestrada por 3 meses y mientras era secuestrada, su padre falleció, su padre se esfumo de su vida y empezó a vivir la maldita depresión de su madre que hasta la fecha aun no desaparece, Hinata no sabía con exactitud la fecha de la muerte de su padre, por eso la celebraba el día que fue secuestrada.

Pero no podría visitar la tumba de su padre, este año eran los exámenes chunin y no podía fallar.

Pocos meses después de graduarse hubo un examen chunin pero su sensei Kurenai no creyó que estuvieran listos, aun habían muchos desacuerdos en los equipos que tenían que mejorar, se sorprendió de saber que ninguno de los demás equipos no lo hicieron por las mismas razones.

Hace dos años también hubo un examen en el cual estaban a punto de participar pero desafortunadamente el tercer Hokage falleció y fueron suspendidos.

Ahora estaban pasado la tercera etapa del examen, el bosque de la muerte.

-lo hicimos bien-decía Menma mientras rodaba uno de los pergaminos con su dedo.

-¿no crees que nos vimos un poco abusivos?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-nee… esos niños tienen que aprender a defenderse-contesto él con los ojos cerrados metiendo el pergamino en su mochila.

-definitivamente nos vimos como unos abusivos-dijo Sakura con un aura morada.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta un humo morado se formaba tras sus espaldas.

* * *

**-abusivo-le dijo Nozomi con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-urusai-se quejo Menma.**

* * *

Acababan de conseguir el segundo pergamino, tuvieron suerte, habían encontrado uno pero era el mismo que ellos tenían, aun así guardaron el suyo por las dudas.

-Qué bien ya tenemos los dos pergaminos… Nya-dijo Kiba.

-yo lo guardo-dijo shino metiéndolo en su mochila.

-mas te vale no perderlo-lo amenazo Hinata.

-¡deja de ser tan dura conmigo!-se quejo Shino con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no seas nenita-.

-será mejor irnos-dijo Kiba emprendiendo el viaje hacia la torre.

-KYAAAAAA-escucharon un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Shino.

-Hinata… -.

-lo sé-hizo unos sellos con su mano-BYAKUGAN-con su dojutsu pudo ver a tres personas ser rodeadas por una especia de humo con chakra, observo que el chakra de las tres personas disminuía, en cuanto identifico a Menma rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?—pregunto Sasuke tratando de zafarse pero no podía.

—¿Por qué no usas tu sharingan?—le dijo Menma.

—no puedo—contesto el Uchiha.

—¿¡como que no puedes!?—que exclamo Sakura asustada.

—esta cosa… está absorbiendo mi chakra—dijo Sasuke empezando a quedar inconsciente.

—Es cierto… me siento muy… cansada—dijo Sakura quedando inconsciente.

—_y ahora que hago_-pensó Menma, que a diferencia de sus amigos a un no se desmayaba.

—MENMA-BAKA—escucho detrás de él.

—¿he? Hinata-chan—dijo sorprendido al verla—¡aléjate es muy peligroso!—le advirtió.

—¿Quién crees soy? ¿Sakura?—le dijo con el ceño fruncido—¡Kiba disipa el humo!— ordeno.

—vamos Akamaru Nya— y por primera vez Akamaru obedeció y empezó hacer un remolino con su propio cuerpo—GATSUGA NYA—exclamo Kiba haciendo un remolino disipando el humo.

Una vez que Menma y los otros estuvieron liberados Hinata se dedico a buscar a el culpable, activo su byakugan, vio una red de chakra que escapaba del lado norte y fue tras ella.

—¡HINATA NO!—le grito Menma.

—estaré bien… ahora vuelvo-le dijo mientras se iba de rama en rama.

—kosu-se quejo Menma y fue tras ella.

—¿Menma-kun adónde vas—le pregunto Sakura pero no recibió respuesta del azabache—¡Menma-kun!—grito tratando de ir tras él pero alguien la tomo del brazo y no la dejo ir, al voltear vio que era Sasuke que negaba con la cabeza, ella bajo la mirada triste.

_—¿Por qué Hinata?—_pensaba preocupado Menma mientras iba tras ella saltando de rama en rama

* * *

Al ver que la figura de chakra se detenía ella guardo su distancia pero se acerco un poco, alguien o algo la tomo del pie y la galo del pie tirándola al suelo, se reparo ara atacar pero extrañamente esa empezó a incendiarse con un fuego muy extraño de color negro, alguien la tomo del brazo y la retiro de ahí.

Al virar el rostro vio a su "salvador", era un joven muchacho de cabellera azabache y extrañas ojeras, al verlo lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Sasuke, pero este joven era más grande y por lo que se veía, más maduro y ¿por qué no decir guapo? Muy guapo.

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto aquel joven.

—Si—contesto cortante ella—no necesitaba tu ayuda—dijo con orgullo.

—Creo que tu carácter es digno de Hyuga Hinata—se burlo él, ella lo vio extrañada.

— ¿Me conoces?—le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

—jajaja… ¿Cómo no conocer a la heredera Hyuga?… bueno y claro está a la novia del Jinchuriki del kyubi—Hinata ignoro la palabra "Novia" ya que no estaba muy segura de cuál era su relación con el… ¿Jinchuriki?

— ¿Te refieres a Menma?—pregunto confundida.

—Oh… ¿no lo sabías?—pregunto extrañado— bueno supongo que él no te lo dijo… pero Menma-kun es el carcelero del demonio de nueve colas— le explico dejándola sorprendida—creí que como eres su novia debía saberlo—dijo rascándose a cabeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto ella escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

—desde la muerte del 4to Hokage… Menma-kun era el único niño recién nacido indicado para tal tarea—explico.

—Supongo que él lo sabe—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—bueno… si… pero no siempre lo supo—nuevamente contesto nervioso.

—bueno… eso explica muchas cosas—susurro la Hyuga más para sí misma recordando como la mayoría de las veces veía a Menma ser fulminado por la mirada de los aldeanos.

Flas back

En cuanto llego de su misión lo único que hizo fue correr a la mansión Hyuga, estaba preocupado por Hinata, él sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba las tormentas, ella siempre se sentía impotente ante una tormenta.

Él se sentía fatal por no haber estado con ella en ese momento.

Toco la puerta de la mansión con desesperación, al minuto siguiente salió Hinata, en un abrir y serrar de ojos la tomo del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Perdóname, perdóname!—le dijo mientras la estrujaba más entre sus brazos—te juro que trate de llegar lo antes posible, te lo juro—.

—está bien… pero ya suéltame que me asfixias-—e contesto ella.

—g-gomenasai—contesto él apenado separándose un poco de ella— ¿estas bien?—le pregunto curioso.

—sí, si… pero me tienes que compensar—le contesto ella.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

—Quédate conmigo lo que resta del día— le pidió acercándose a sus labios para después sellar sus labios con un beso casto en la boca.

La rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos y le dio otro beso en la boca.

—Está bien… tengamos una cita improvisada—la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

Al llegar a Ichiraku ramen, Hinata empezó a notar como muchos dirigían su mirada a ellos y murmuraban cosas como "ya viste es él", "no debería estar en la aldea" o "deberían apartarlo de nosotros".

De pronto sintió como Menma apretaba más su mano, al verlo su mirada parecía triste, como queriendo ignorar todas las cosas que decían.

End Flas back.

—En realidad… mi misión es protegerlo—dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos—me presento, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha y actual miembro de akatsuki—se presento con una reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa que casi la hipnotiza.

—Tú eres el hermano de Sasuke-baka…. ¿verdad?—le pregunto ella guardando la compostura.

—Si así es—asintió Itachi.

— ¿Tu hermano sabe esto?—le pregunto enojada.

—si… Em… bueno todo su equipo lo sabe—contesto con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Explícame tu misión—exigió ella.

—Mi misión es solo proteger a Menma… pero no pude evitar salvar a una linda señorita—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Si… claro—lo ignoro ella, Itachi al ver que ella no caería en sus encantos como las demás chicas se retiro de ahí sin despedirse ya que ella se perdió en sus pensamientos y no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

_— ¿Por qué Menma nunca me lo dijo?—_pensaba con el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados ¿a caso no confiaba en ella? ¿Acaso confiaba más en Sakura que en ella? Estaba furiosa, aun que si se lo pensaba bien, no debería de estarlo, después de todo al parecer ellos ya no eran nada, pero le dolía él no se lo hubiera dicho ya que ella… se había enamorado perdidamente de Namikaze Menma.

—Hinata—escucho su voz un poco tosca, ella volteo a verlo, él se sorprendió de verla con el seño fruncido, pero eso no importaba, ¿porque estaba hace unos segundos con Uchiha Itachi? Se preguntaba molesto el azabache, se acerco a ella pero después se arrepintió al ver que ella levantaba su puño para estamparlo directo en su cara, o eso pensó él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero el impacto en su cara, pero en lugar de eso… sintió sus cálidos brazos rodearle el cuello, por un momento pensó que quería asfixiarlo pero ella solo apretó más su cuello para pegarse más a él—¿H-Hinata?—la llamo confundido, pero ella no respondió solo hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—pregunto ¿molesta?

— ¿d-de que hablas?—pregunto confundido temiendo a lo que se refería ella.

— ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a ella y a mí no?—casi grito molesta, Menma empezó a sentir su chaqueta negra mojarse ¿estaba llorando?

Después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo, y la rodeo de la cintura sin saber que decirle.

—y-yo… —trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para lo que tenía que decir.

Es cierto que él prometió protegerla, prometió ser su confidente y nunca dejarla sola, pero le era imposible mantener su promesa sin que ella saliera herida, este examen era presencia de una de esas tantas veces que habían tratado de sacarle aquella bestia con colas, si ella se llegara a enterar de su situación la pondría en una inminente peligro y no podía permitir eso, no podía permitir perderla para siempre.

La abrazo más pegándola a su cuerpo y empezó a acariciar sus largos cabellos, ella había cambiado, ahora lo notaba más que hace algunos años, ya no era una niña, era más alta casi de su estatura, su semblante era más maduro y más fino, sintió un gran bulto en su pecho, no cabía duda que se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la abrazo de esa forma? Se separaron pero solo por un momento, él puso una mano en su mejilla sintiendo la calidez de su piel nívea, ella cerró los ojos y tomo la mano con la que él sostenía su mejilla, él vio cada detalle de su rostro que ahora era el más hermoso que hubiese visto en su corta vida, en foco su vista en sus labios de un tono más oscuro que antes y un poco voluptuosos, le dio rabia pensar que otro hombre pudiese posar sus labios sobre los de ella, ¡sobre su cadáver! ¡Esos labios ya tenían dueño y se llamaba Namikaze Menma!

En un impulso de celos, la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y estampo sus labios en los de ella acto que fue correspondido de inmediato y sin protesta alguna, nuevamente la rodeo de la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello aprisionando su nuca haciendo más profundo el beso, él delineo sus labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente, nunca antes había besado de esa forma, pero ese beso sabía exquisito era un sabor salado pero dulce, recorrió cada parte de su boca con su lengua y se peleaba con la de ella para ganar territorio, se separaron por falta de aire.

—M-Menma—susurro ella agitada y sonrojada, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, él volvió a capturar sus labios con la misma intensidad y pasión, esta vez él no se contuvo y recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos haciéndola retroceder y caer al piso, la intensidad de los besos aumento más al igual que la pasión y la caricias que no cesaban, en un esfuerzo sobre humano él se separo de ella agitado.

—perdón… Hinata—le susurro excitado y se quito de encima, se sentó a un lado, ella negó con la cabeza se sentó a un lado de él y lo abrazo del torso.

—Yo quiero… en cuanto termine esto… —le susurro al oído sonrojándolo y de cierta formal excitándolo más pero solo se limito a besar dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Los exámenes chunin terminaron al día siguiente, para su suerte ambos se graduaron sin necesidad de enfrentarse el uno con el otro, todos sus amigos decidieron festejar con una fiesta a la cual todos asistieron, pero ellos tenían otros planes.

Menma estaba recostado con el torso desnudo en su cama con una botella de sake a su lado. Sonrió ladino, no podía creer que de verdad lo fueran hacer, debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que ya no vivía en la mansión Hyuga y que ahora vivía sola pero de vez en cuando iba a visitar a su hermana para asegurarse que estuviera bien, ahora se sentía mal por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y giro la vista hacia la puerta quedando idiotizado con la imagen de una hermosa chica pelinegra voluptuosa en ropa interior, ella camino hasta la cama con un poco de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo pero decidida a entregarse al hombre que de verdad amaba con toda su alma.

—t-te ves hermosa—dijo Menma sonrojado en cuanto se sentó a lado de él.

—lo mismo dijo—contesto ella comiéndose con la mirada aquel torso bien formado que daban ganas de comérselo a besos, se acerco lentamente a él y beso sus labios con cierta pasión, mientras él la ayudaba a acomodar sus piernas en cada lado de su cadera y repasaba con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo…

* * *

**—No quiero que perviertas mi mente—dijo Nozomi apartando la mirada indignado.**

**—jajaja si yo se que quieres que te cuente— contesto Menma con cara de pervertido.**

**— ¡No quiero!— replico Nozomi como niño chiquito.**

**—Como te decía… la subí arriba de mí y empecé a besar su cuello… —**

**—lalalala… no oigo, no oigo… soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado—decía Nozomi cubriéndose sus orejas cantando la infantil canción mientras Menma continuaba con su relato erótico.**

* * *

y así esta el cap XD

la primera vez siempre debe ser especial pero no deben leer lemon por eso me lo salte y los trollee xD

espero sus hermosos reviews claro si quieren dejarme alguno xD


	5. lo siento mi linda princesa

_**¡Ohao! ¡Konnichiwa!¡Combawa!**_

_**a la hora que estén leyendo esto XD**_

_**gome creo que de nuevo me tarde con la conti y yo que queria actualizar pronto u.u**_

_**bueno el día de hoy estoy actualizando todos mis fics**_

**_Como regalo de navidad XD_**

**_espero y les guste y hasta la proxima_**

* * *

_Ella bajo la cabeza apenada y dolida evitando su mirada llena de odio, rencor y tristeza, tenía un vestido blanco de encaje muy bien ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabellera negra y larga estaba recogida en un chongo alto donde un velo lleno de flores de colores claros lo adornaban dejando dos mechones rizados en su cara, él debía admitir que se veía preciosa, ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera y por eso la amaba con toda su alma, por su belleza interna y externa._

_Pero a pesar de estar enamorado de ella ahora mismo se encontraba decepcionado, le costaba trabajo imaginar que se casaría con otro olvidando los años que paso junto a ella compartiendo tantas noches de pasión y lujuria en una cama, en su cama._

_—¿esta es tu decisión?—le pregunto él con el seño fruncido, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada—¿quieres echar tantos a la basura?—le dijo tomándola del brazo con un poco de agresividad._

_—lo siento Menma—susurro ella desviando la mirada—pero no tengo otra opción… lo nuestro se acabo—él fue liberando su agarre decepcionado, ella se soltó completamente y se dirigió a la salida—nunca olvides que te ame con toda mi alma… Menma—susurro antes de salir, el abrió los ojos como plato y cuando volteo a verla ella ya no estaba._

* * *

De un salto despertó de esa terrible pesadilla, estaba recostado en la cama de su novia, completamente desnudo, su torso bien formado estaba al aire libre y una sabana cubría su parte intima, volteo a ver el otro lado de la cama y para su alivio ella estaba ahí recostada aferrada a la sabana con la espalda descubierta.

La jalo del brazo y la abrazo, asegurándose de que no fuera un sueño y esa horrible pesadilla su realidad, la coloco de lado asiendo que ella gimiera de sueño y la beso con castidad en la boca.

—te amo—le susurro sobre su boca y nuevamente volvió a besarla, Hinata se coloco sobre él y lo rodeo del cuello mientras sus lenguas se hundían en un juego apasionado y lleno de amor.

—te quedaste dormido—susurro ella al ver el reloj que había sobre el buro de la cama, eran las 8:30am—siempre te vas antes de las 6—dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

—lo hice apropósito—le aseguro él—quería quedarme a dormir un rato antes de irme—.

—Kushina se enojara contigo—digo en forma de burla.

—Algún día no volveré a regresar—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿ya te dije que te amo?—le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Idiota… lo acabas de decir hace 5 minutos—le dijo con agresividad—yo también te amo— y volvió a besarlo con ternura.

* * *

Menma regresaba a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada como hacer el amor con su novia en un sábado por la mañana, después de despertar nuevamente se entregaron el uno al otro cosa que no hacían muy seguido ya que siempre que se quedaba a "dormir" en su casa él se iba antes de que ella despertara.

Habían pasado 3 años y medio desde su primera vez y de ahí en adelante Menma iba cada semana a su casa a escondidas de su padres, por esa razón se iba siempre en la madrugada a pesar de estar muy cansado no se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo, desde hace meses que esa horrible pesadilla se le hacía presente y lo atormentaba, siempre era la misma, Hinata renunciando a su amor por un matrimonio impuesto por su clan, temía que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad y había una cierta posibilidad de que así fuera pero estaba seguro que Hinata no permitiría algo como eso ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta sus piernas lo llevaron justo frente a una estantería de joyas, giro el rostro, observo la joya más destacada entre las demás, según Menma, era un pedazo de piedrita rodeada de plata en forma de anillo, se acerco para verlo con detenimiento, a simple vista era un pedazo de piedra sin valor, pero viéndolo bien podrías apreciar como brillaba y mostraba su hermosa belleza, le recordó mucho a su Hinata, para poder enamorarte de ella era necesario ver más allá de su físico y su carácter superficial, él sabía que ella era toda una tsundere y como tal podía llegar a sacar su lado tierno pero solo frente a él.

Matrimonio.

Fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza en aquel instante, sus mejillas fueron adornadas con un color carmesí, sacudió su cabeza sonrojado y camino lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que otro hombre estuviera en su vida, porque podría llegar a enamorarse de ella y tratar de alejarla de él, en ese momento supo que solo había una forma de mantenerla a su lado.

Llegando a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darles la noticia a sus padres.

—¿NANI?—gritaron ambos después de escuchar tan impactante noticia.

—lo que escucharon… me quiero casar con Hinata—dijo Menma como si nada mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la mano.

—Hijo… Menma… ¡piénsalo bien ttebane!—exclamo su pelirroja madre exagerando la noticia según Menma— Hinata es una chica muy diferente a ti… lo único que hace es llenarte de perversidades la mente… ¿Por qué no amaneciste en casa?… ¿estabas con ella verdad?… ahí otras chicas más lindas y atractivas que ella como por ejemplo… ¡Sakura-san!… ella es una mejor elección ttebane—exclamo Kushina tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

—¡No mama!—exclamo irritado Menma— amo a Hinata y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella—dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—p-pero Menma… —replico Kushina nuevamente pero Minato la tomo del brazo, ella giro a verlo y cuando estuvo de frente con él, Minato negó con la cabeza—pero… Minato—volvió a reprochar.

—Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente bien la razón de la actitud de Hinata-san… ambos la rescatamos aquel día… además nuestros valores hicieron que Menma se acercara a ella y pudiera estar a su lado para que Hinata-san no cayera… en otras palabras nosotros mismos fuimos los culpables de que Menma se enamorara de ella—le explico Minato, Kushina bajo la mirada avergonzada, Minato volteo a ver a su hijo y le sonrió—tienes todo mi apoyo hijo—Menma sonrió con alegría y se levanto de la mesa.

—Muchas gracias padre—dijo animado, por fin viviría sin miedo de perder al amor de su vida.

* * *

**—¿Quién diría que un narcisista como tu tuviera ansias de casarse?—dijo Nozomi pensando en que una persona como Menma pensara en el matrimonio significaba la destrucción del mundo.**

**—¿a quién llamaste narcisista?—dijo Menma con un aura morada.**

**—g-gome—susurro Nozomi arrepentido por haber dicho eso.**

* * *

Hinata no se levanto enseguida que Menma se fue, se quedo acostada un rato más pero la necesidad de devolver el estomago la obligo a correr al baño y devolver la cena, después de haberse lavado los dientes se sintió un poco mareada y se vio obligada a sentarse repentinamente en el inodoro.

Se acerco a la pequeña vitrina que tenía en su baño y saco una pequeña cajita en la que se podía leer: "nuevo método para saber si estas embarazada: prueba de embarazo".

Esta prueba de embarazo se lo había dado Sakura una vez que se desmayo mientras estaban en una reunión de "chicas", detestaba a la chica pero tenía que reconocer que era un buen médico así que podía confiar en aquella prueba.

Hizo una cara de asco al leer las instrucciones pero de igual forma las siguió al pie de la letra, la dejo 5 minutos sobre el lavamanos y camino de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas suplicando que el resultado fuera negativo, no la mal interpreten, ella si tenía planes de tener un hijo y por supuesto de Menma, pero ella sentía que aun era muy joven y aun no estaba lista para tal labor.

Era obvio que en muchas ocasiones la pasión les venció y ni si quiera se molestaron en usar protección, y aun que ella tuviera sus días estériles contados aun podía existir esa posibilidad, este incidente había sucedido hace un año, pero no le dijo nada a Menma ya que como único síntoma presentaba un retraso y se sintió aliviada cuando un mes después llego su regla, sin embargo nunca se había desmayado sin razón alguna y no era natural en ella vomitar casi después de cada comida, la razón era obvia pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

Con temor se acerco al tubo de plástico y antes de verlo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡por favor!… ¡por favor!… ¡por favor!—cruzo los dedos de sus manos y abrió los ojos de golpe, frunció el seño—maldición—salió de sus labios al ver dos rayitas en la pequeña pantallita del plástico. Se llevo una mano al vientre y lo estrujo y después de tantos años Hyuga Hinata volvió a sentir miedo, ¿qué aria si Menma no lo acepta?

Inesperadamente, fuertes golpes azotaban la puerta de su casa, por un momento pensó que llegarían a derrumbarla.

— ¡Hinata-sama!—reconoció la voz de su primo pervertido— ¡Hinata-sama es urgente!—grito con más ansias.

—Neji-baka ¿ahora qué quieres?—dijo con el ceño fruncido al abrir la puerta, pero se suavizo cuando un par de cabelleras cafés se asomaron en la puerta.

—O-Onee-sama—sollozo Hanabi que escondía sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

—Hanabi-chan ¿Qué tienes por qué lloras?—le pregunto preocupada acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

—O-Oka-sama—tartamudeo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar abiertamente.

—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE HANABI?!—le pregunto preocupada Hinata al ver llorar a su hermanita.

—H-Hinata-sama… Hanako-dono… está muy mal de salud—le informo Neji, sin perder de vista el hecho de Hinata.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras provenir de la boca de su primo, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo dirigiéndose al hospital. En cuanto llego rápidamente pidió informes de la líder del clan Hanako quien al parecer había sufrido un severo ataque cardiaco.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, rápidamente camino a la habitación 13-C donde estaba la gran señora Hyuga, entro sin tocar, digno de ella, y camino hacia la cama donde estaba su madre, parecía que dormía, pero se veía decaída, las arrugas de sus ojos dejaban ver los años que llevaba liderando el clan Hyuga, ese no era su papel, era el papel de su difunto padre: Hyuga Hiashi.

Frunció el seño al ver a la "bruja" en aquel estado, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que aquello sucediera? Era vergonzoso ver a una líder del clan Hyuga en aquel estado, estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación, ni si quiera estaba segura de la razón por la cual había ido, esa mujer no le interesaba en lo absoluto, ni su estúpido clan ni su estúpido linaje, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—H-Hin…nata—la morena abrió los ojos hasta más no poder—H-Hina… ta—volvió a escucharla hablar.

—¿Qué quieres bruja?—le contesto de mala gana.

—B-Bruja… jaja… supongo que… tengo… mis meritos—contesto la anciana mujer haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—lo que quieras decir dilo ya—contesto Hinata de mal humor.

—Hinata… mírame… por favor—rogo Hanako, con temor Hinata se dio media vuelta y enfoco su vista en la líder del clan Hyuga.

* * *

**—estoy seguro… que… muy en el fondo… Hinata se partía el alma en una lucha interna entre su orgullo… o entre los recuerdos que Hinata guardaba en los que Hanako-san… de verdad se comportó como una madre cariñosa— Dijo Menma mientras veía los pétalos de Sakura deslizarse por el rio.**

**—debío de haber sido muy duro para Hinata-san ver a su madre así—Dijo Nozomi teniendo empatía por los sentimientos que tuvo la joven Hyuga en ese momento.**

* * *

Ya era tarde, estaba retrasada por una hora, algo no muy común en ella, ella siempre era puntual, su retraso comenzaba a preocuparle, movía su pierna de arriba abajo impaciente por la llegada de su amada, se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando, veía su reloj de mano fruncía el ceño y de nuevo comenzaba a morderse la uña, una pequeña cajita de tercio pelo se hallaba en su bolsillo en la espera de su nueva dueña.

—¿dónde estás Hinata?—pregunto a la nada.

Al borde de la desesperación y la impaciencia se levantó de la banca decidido a buscarla, no dio ni seis pasos cuando ella llego cabizbaja ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

—Hinata—susurro él entendiendo que algo no andaba bien, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella no correspondió el abrazo pero la playera del azabache se mojó ligeramente de un líquido salado—¿Hinata estás bien?… ¿Qué te sucede Hinata?—pregunto preocupado sin obtener una respuesta.

—lo siento mucho… mi pequeña princesa—susurro ella antes de arrogarse a sus brazos y llorar en silencio la pérdida de su arrepentida madre.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE LA CONTI**

**Feliz navidad retrasada y prospero año nuevo \\(o.o\\) |(o,o)| (/o.o)/**

**Reviews?**

**Followers?**

**Favorits?**

**Tomates?**

**Abucheos?**

**Sayonara Mina-san :)**


End file.
